When I met you
by AishiteruAzn
Summary: Amu is an average girl and Ikuto is a very popular popstar, but one day he decided to a public school, which happens to be Amu's school. They accidently kiss & cause misunderstanding. So, they pretend to be a couple.. but what is their REAL relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did I would be so LUCKY!

"Oh Ikuto, you're so dreamy"

"You're so cute Amu"

"No. You are"

"Ok, I _am_ cute, hehe."

"Amu...Amu?"

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"HINAMORI AMU! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE AT MY CLASS!"

"Huh?" the girl said.

She opened her eyes ever so slowly and saw a strange man looking up on her.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, I must have dozed off..."

_Ugh, why am I dreaming of that guy.._

The girl's face turned so red, from embarrassment, it seemed like her head was about to explode!

"Gomen…"

"This is a warning!"

Amu sighed.

_Darn._

That was the second time she's daydreamed about that famous raven-haired.

She watched the teacher turn around to write something on the board.

A paperball note hit her head.

_**Yo! Stop daydreaming about that famous guy!**_

_**~Kukai**_

This note caused her to roll her eyes.

_**YOU stop daydreaming about Yaya-chan.**_

_**~Amu**_

Amu turned around, threw it back at him and stuck her tongue out at her best best friend. It made a rustling sound. The rolled-up paper went the other direction heading to Yaya-chan.

"Hm? Passing notes much?"

Kukai looked back and gasped.

"YAYA NO!

He stood up and yelled causing his teacher to look.

"KUKAI! STOP!"

_Crap, can this dude be any louder?_

"Gomen, Sensei."

Amu laughed at Kukai.

Their sensei turned around again.

She looked back to see Kukai trying to get the note back from Yaya.

"Pssst Yaya..."

"Hmmm?" said Yaya innocently with her big sparkling eyes.

"U-uhm, can I have that note back..."

Amu stared at Kukai's blushing face then suddenly giggled.

"Sure Kukai-kun, but what's inside?"

Kukai blushed even harder.

"I-it's nothing, just give it."

"Hmmph, fine like that that, if you don't tell me I'll just open it myself."

"NOOOO!" Kukai screamed.

"KUKAI! DETENTION!"

"Awww man."

"He didn't do anything wrong, sensei." Amu said to defend her best friend.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll give you a detention too!"

"That's unfair."

"Well you know what Amu? Life's unfair. After school, detention!"

"Hai, sensei."

Amu then rolled her eyes and made funny faces when sensei looked back at the board.

**-DETENTION-**

"Ugghh, I'm soo BORED!

"It could be worst" said Kukai leaning on his chair.

"I hope you fall!" said Amu while making a face at her best friend.

"You're nice..."

"Hehehe"

_**Ring. Ring**__._

"Oh, it's from Yaya-chan."

"Yaya? Why would she be calling you?" Kukai asked.

"AMU-CHI! Ikuto is doing a concert this weekend! Want to come with me?"

"Sure! But Yaya-chan, I don't have a ticket…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Amu-chi, I only have one ticket."

"Hm, it's ok Yaya, I'll find a way to go there…

_But how am I suppose to do that? …_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS ON WHAT I NEED TO FIX!**

**(: PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, TeeHeee x3**

_Thump thump…thump thump._

_Wow, I'm actually going to see Ikuto! What am I going to wear? How should I do my hair? Wait, why am I so excited? I mean, it's just ikuto right?_

"EEEHHH! YOU GOT A TICKET TO IKUTO'S CONCERT? But how?"

Yaya pouted.

"Hehehe, yeah, I got a ticket. But so you know, it _wasn't_ easy."

Stare.

Blink.

"So… how _did_ you manage to get one in 1 day?"

Yaya shook Amu's arm.

"Oooh that? Psh. My friend's parents got her tickets to Ikuto's concert, but she hates Ikuto, so I asked and she kindly gave it to me for free." Amu said joyfully.

Yaya's mouth went open with shock.

"You're so lucky! I paid good money for my ticket, while you just happily get a free ticket without earning one, Hmmph."

"Ano, Gomenasai Yaya-chan. Next time for _sure,_ I'm going to earn on with my _own_ money."

Yaya pouted. "You better, meanie."

"I promise. Now, Let's go before we miss Ikuto!

"Hai."

"IKUTOOOO! WE LOVE YOU!"

Amu yelled hard so her voice could be heard from all of those other screaming Ikuto fans.

"ISN'T THIS FUN YAYA-CHAN?"

Amu had to yell to Yaya because it was so loud in there.

"HUH?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YAYA-CHAN?"

"I SAID THIS IS SO COOL!"

"THERE'S A POOL? WHERE?"

"WHAT? I SAID COOL!"

"OOOH COOL. YEAH THIS IS COOL!"

They both laughed and continued listening to Ikuto's music.

-After the concert

"Amu-chi…my voice hurts..."

She touched her throat.

"Yeah, mine too."

Silence.

Both of the girls laughed.

"Well, at lease we got to see Ikuto."

"Yeah. Amu-chi I have to get back home, will you be ok if you walk alone?"

"Sure, go ahead Yaya, I'll be fine."

"Ok bye!"

Yaya-chan vanished.

_Hmmm, that sure was fun. Ikuto you were so cool today. I hope one day we meet._

The girl thought about Ikuto the rest back home…

The next morning…

*yawn*

"Yesterday was so awesome. Oh great, school. Well, I better get ready."

Amu got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Okaa-san, Ohayo! The girl smiled.

"So Amu, how was the concert yesterday?"

"It was so much fun!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Oh, the news are on."

"Hmmmm." Amu replyed with a full mouthful of cereal.

*News*

_Everyone's talking about Ikuto's BIG concert yesterday, but what they haven't talked about yet, is that Ikuto's going to a public school! …This just in, we have a video clip from one of Ikuto's recent interview, tell us why he decided to come to a public school. _

"_Ikuto, Ikuto. Why are you going to a public school now? Why not before?"_

"_Well, I wanted to try what it feels like. I'm sick of going to a private tutor and not meeting a lot of friends."_

_And there you have it. It is reported that Ikuto is going to JPL High school…_

"Hey! That's my school!" Amu yelled with excitement.

_(Yes, I made Amu 14 and Ikuto 16, hehehe)_

"Well that's great Amu." Okaa-san said.

"Ooh, it's better than great! Hehehe." Amu giggled.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Remember to read my first chapter so you understand.**

**And…**

**REVIEW PLEASSEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Disclaimer: I do not ****own**** Shugo Chara. TeeeHeee x3 -**

**(I got a little help with this chapter from my bestie, iSAKURA HEiRESS**

**Go check her out!)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I wonder if Ikuto is going to notice me. Will he be friends with me…or maybe more? Do I have to pretend to be mean to him and play "hard to get"? So many questions bottled up in my mind, but the most important question is… will he like me?…_

___________________________________________________

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

The pink haired girl hummed cheerfully and grabbed her red plaid bag and headed for the door.

"Such a wonderful day to go to school!"

**BEEP BEEP!**

"Hey little girl, get out of the way! Can't you see Ikuto's going to be late on his first day of school?"

"Ikuto? That's his car?"

Her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't look at where I was going…I'll move."

She carefully moved out of the way trying to see Ikuto's face out of the window, and there he was, staring back at her with his gleaming sparkly blue eyes full of wonder.

_Was he staring back at me? Dang it, I couldn't see it clearly with those dark tinted windows…_

The limo passed her so fast, the tires squeaked.

"Hmmph, how rude. Well, I better get going to class or else _I'm _going to be late."

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

"I wonder if there's going to be a lot of girls flirting…"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking when suddenly a black limo blocked her way to the entrance.

"HEY! IT'S YOU AGAIN, MR. DRIVER!"

"What do you want kid?"

"Kid? Me? Psh. What I want is to get to my class before I get late!"

"Well sorry pinky, Ikuto's trying to get out of the car, but unfortunately a whole army of screaming Ikuto fans are blocking the way for us."

Amu merely rolled her eyes at the sight of Ikuto's limo. Even if she herself had an inner fan girl, she would never stoop so low to drool at his sight.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the limo to move. When it didn't, she stomped her foot impatiently and muttered, "Screw this."

Running her fingers through her pink locks, she waited for another minute. Again. No movement.

"Stupid fan girls." She threw her backpack over the limo.

Then she put her hands on the roof of the car and flipped forwards, landing on her feet. Of course. She had to thank her mother for forcing her to take gymnastics.

"YO GIRLS! Stop being effin annoying and let the man get out!"

Ikuto watched as the girl screamed at his fan girls.

"Who was that?" He mumbled after she ran through the now silent crowd and into the school building.

_Finally! A girl who has a brain!  
_  
**RING RING**

The school bell rang, but his fan girls (and some boys) continued to stand there.

"Man, I'm so late! Stupid Limo…actually, Stupid Ikuto." The girl murmured as she scratched her head.

She arrived at her class and bowed with embarrassment. "Sensei! Gomen. There was a limo outside and--"

She looked up and saw an empty classroom.

__

Huh? Where is everyone?

She looked out the window seeing thousands of girls outside still standing to wait for Ikuto to come out.

"GIRLS, GIRLS! PLEASE GET BACK TO CLASS! THE BELL ALREADY RANG!" Sensei screamed.

"WE WANNA SEE IKUTO!" one fan girl yelled.

"BUT HE CAN'T GET OUT BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE IN THE WAY! IF YOU WANT TO SEE IKUTO, THEN GET BACK TO CLASS!"

The crowd seemed sad then a short silence came.

"Hai…"

****

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

The class finally started and Amu felt a slight tap in her shoulder.

Yaya handed a note. "Psst, Amu, this is from Ikuto. Why would he be passing notes to you?"

"H-huh? Ikuto's gave me…a note?"

"Here, take it before we get in trouble from sensei."

She pulled the note from Yaya's hand carefully so her teacher didn't see or hear it.

The note said:

****

Hey Wondergirl,

Meet me at the rooftop at lunch, I have to talk to you.

~Ikuto

__

That's funny, what does Ikuto want with me?

****

To be continued...

Now you've read it, please be sure to review.

I LOVE REVIEWS! x3


	4. Chapter 4

*******************Disclaimer**********************

**I do ****not**** own Shugo Chara! Ooh how I wish I did, Teeheeeee x3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It could never work, she was not right for Ikuto. _

_Her heart burned again as she refused to look into his eyes..._

_she feared that his all too beautiful and clear eyes would see right through her._

**___________________________________________**

"Hmm, where _is_ he? Was the note from him a joke?"

The anxious girl looked up a the bright cloudy sky and waited.

"Yo!" A mysterious voice said.

She carefully turned around to see who it was, hoping it was Ikuto.

"Ehh? Tadase-kun, why are _you_ here?"

Tadase laughed. "Why? you're not happy to see me?"

"Not that I didn't want you to be here, it's just--"

"I know. Ikuto, huh?"

Glare.

"B-but how di--" She muttered.

"How did I know? ...Let's just say, a little bird told me."

Amu rolled her eyes while she sighed. "Seriously Tadase-kun."

"Ok, ok... Ikuto's my brother."

Amu's heart started beating out of control, feeling confused on how she should react.

"Gotcha!"

"Tadase-kun, how mean!"

"Haha, you actually thought I was serious?"

"BAKA, you scared the heck out of me!"

"Haha. Gomen."

Tadase's eye's got bigger, stepping closer near Amu. Then suddenly...he stopped.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice scarying you...Hinamori-san. Ja ne."

"J-ja ne...?"

The girl waited and waited but still no sign of Ikuto. She merely crossed her arms and sighed.

_Where is Ikuto? If he doesn't show up in 10 mins, I will seriously leave, hmmph._

"Yo...Wondergirl."

There, stood a tall dark haired boy gently smiling at her.

"Ikuto-kun...hey who told you to call me superwoman? Hmmph, you don't even know me..."

The boy gave Amu a smirked smile. "That's right, I _don't_ know you, but when you flipped over that car...I couldn't stop thinking about you."

_Sweet talk huh? I'll show him._

"Gee, I'm flattered and all that you like me, but I don't think it's going to work out."

_Ikuto: Nice, a girl who's cute, cool, and someone that plays along. This might get interesting._

"Who ever said I liked you?"

"W-what? You don't like me? But you just said you couldn't stop thinking about me."

"Yeah, as in...I couldn't stop thinking about you because I've always wanted to know how to flip like that, and I was wondering if you could teach me how."

_Man, I feel so retard..._

"Oh, heh. Sure, I'd love to teach you, but I can't."

"Why not? I thought we had something special."

Ikuto moved closer to Amu, almost touching her cheek.

"Uhm, what are you going to do! No! We're too young to do this now!"

Amu's face blushed. She closed her eyes from embarassment, trying not to look at Ikuto's gleaming eyes.

"What _are_ you talking about? I was just moving closer because I saw one of my pictures inside you're backpack and I was just getting a good look at it."

Amu sighed while laughing at her stupid mistake. "Oh."

"So, you're one of those too huh?"

"One of what?"

"One of those stupid fan girls out to get me. Ugh, and I thought you were different. Sorry for taking you're time. I'll be going now."

"No wait..."

The girl ran up to Ikuto, but not knowing her shoes were untied, she tripped. Ikuto's face was confused, not knowing what to do, so he just stood there...blank. Amu fell on Ikuto and accidentally, her lips touched his soft warm lips, giving him a small kiss.

_Oh no, what did I just do? Why is my heart pumping, my lips are still kissing him. What do I do now? Man, this is the worst day ever! What else could possibly go wrong?_

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!"

"Huh?"

"No! Amu get out of here! Those paparazzi!"

She could feel Ikuto's seriousness at this time of matter. Not knowing what to do, she just ran as fast as she could.

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX**

The next morning, as Amu was walking to class, she saw thousands of reports bundled up at her school.

"Amu! Amu! Tell us! Are you and Ikuto Dating?"

"Did you guys really kiss?"

"How long have you guys known each other?"

Eventually, Amu got annoyed of these reporters and their questions so she stood up and glared at them.

"LOOK! Ikuto and I are NOT dating! Ok? So please just stop--"

"Hunny! You don't mean that. Come on and let's walk to class together, heh heh." Ikuto said in an angry sarcastic voice.

_Hunny? WHAT is he talking about?_

**To be continued...**

**This chapter sort of sucks, I'm really sorry, but I promise to make the next chapter more interesting.**

**Thank you for all the support you've given me, I really appreciate it! (:**

**Now you've read it, please send me LOTS of reviews, ne!**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter! THANKS! *click review!!* hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer ~ hehe, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. :3 )**

_What have I done..? Should I be happy or should I freak out? I didn't mean for it to go this far. I'm sorry Ikuto…_

"HUNNY? I AM NOT YOU'RE 'HUNNY'!" she screamed.

"Hey! This is all your fault you know." Ikuto replied as he gave her a death glare while still looking cool.

"M-me? I didn't do _anything_ wrong… It's your fault for inviting me to the rooftop! If you didn't pass that stupid note to me, we wouldn't even be in this situation right now, hmp."

She looked away with her arms crossed.

"Haha! You're blaming me? You're the one that fell on me and kissed me."

Silence.

Amu tried not to show her face blushing.

"Eh. Well, this isn't going anywhere if we just stand here and argue."

"Mm, what are you planning on doing then…" She looked at him.

Stare.

"Amu… I…"

He then stepped one by one closer to her once again and grinned with his charming eyes looking straight at her.

_This dramatic development again… no, it's too early. He can't._

"..I.."

"IKUTO WAIT!"

"..I… see a bug on your face." He pointed.

"AHH! WHERE? GET IT OFF!"

She ran off all the ways to the hallways while screaming.

"Mm, that should give me some time to figure out a plan." He nodded.

-After school-

"Errrr, stupid Ikuto... Stupid Ikuto… Stupid Ikuto... STUPID IKUTOOOOO!"

She yelled while rolling her hands into a fist.

"Oh, hey sweetie~"

The clueless popstar winked.

_Wow, after all I've been through because of him, he can still joke around with me? Hn. I don't think so!_

"NOW SWEETIE? Oh, you are this close from me hitting you." She grinded her teeth.

"Hm, you would do that to your own _boyfriend_? " he smirked while raising one of his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Ikuto?"

"Ha~ha, I have a plan!"

He quickly smiled.

"Eh?"

**I'M SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS CHAPT****ER SO LATE! Forgive me… ne? heh heh x3**

**Be sure to stay tuned, I promise to write the next chapter quickly :D**

**OH! && THANK YOUUUUU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Reviews anyone? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHUGO CHARA CHARACTERS! (:**

****

"So what's your plan, Ikuto? "

She scratched her head while putting on a pout.

"Okay, well I was thinking… "

He paused.

"Well? "

Both of them stared at each other.

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

"…I forgot it."

"WHAAT? You _forgot _it?"

"Well, you were just staring at me and I thought you'd figure out of something, so I just said I have a plan, heh."

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! …I seriously wanted to scream that at his face, but even I'm not THAT mean. Besides, you can't blame him that he's an air-head popstar._

"Then, if you really did forget it, how come you said that you're my boyfriend?"

Ikuto sighed.

"Of course I have to make up something on the spot or else you'll probably just run away."

"I WOULD SO NOT RUN AWAY!"

She made another pout.

Silence.

"So, what do you want to do? Kiss? Maybe _play around?_"

He smirked while stepping forward and cornering Amu with his hands. Amu turned red and got angry, she then quickly grabbed Ikuto's hands and flipped him. He slammed with a BANG on the floor.

"Hn. What do you take me for, Ikuto?

She ran her fingers through her pink locks and walked away leaving the fainted Ikuto on the floor.

_Pfft. He also didn't know that I took karate._

**-The next morning-**

Wrinkling her nose, Amu peered into the fridge looking for her favorite fruit.

She hoped no one ate it, it was hers.

Leaning her butt out as she searched frustrated, she heard a grumble behind her and the feel of someone there.

"Yo."

She knew that deep soothing, but annoying voice from anywhere, it was Ikuto.

Amu knew he was probably there to get revenge. After all, she did flip him and caused him to pass out then just left him. She was ready for anything that he was going to do.

She made a fist.

"Sorry, Hinamori-san…"

She froze.

_D-did he just say... he's sorry? Also, did he just say Hinamori-san..?_

"I should have never gotten you involved with this. What I did was wrong and I'm truly sorry. I understand why you hate me so much, and also I'll explain everything to them, so you don't have to worry. This is going to be the last time we will ever see each other, Hinamori-san. Good bye.

He made a small smile then turned around and left.

Amu stood still. She had many questions to ask, but just stared at him leaving.

…_Wh-what just happened? Shouldn't he be mad at me? Plus, I don't hate him… Was he serious? Why couldn't I say something? Why did I just stand still? I should have at lease said something like good riddance and laugh. I should be happy that this whole misunderstanding is over right? …but why does my heart hurt?_

****

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**(: FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTERR! **

**HAHA, THIS TOOK ME A WHILE CAUSE I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT WRITE.**

…**WRITER'S BLOCK, LOL.**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS.**

**WAS IT GOOD? BAD? WHAT SHOULD I CHANGE? **

**PLEASE & THANKYOUU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCAILMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CHARACTERS (:**

Why does it hurt so much? I feel like my heart fell from my chest and broke into pieces. What do I do? What should I say? Seeing him walk out in front of me… I can't take it; my heart can't take it.

...

_Ikuto… Why did he say those words? I mean, we fight and argue, but I didn't mean for it to go this far._

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"AHHH! Oof."

Her body fell down to the floor, causing a loud crash.

"…Ouch, that hurts! Ugh, why did I even get such a tall bed."

She paused and finally remembered her dream.

_Wow, that was some dream…_

She got up and walked to the mirror. She raised her head slowly and saw this girl staring right back at her. The girl wore pink strawberry pajamas and had pink messy tangled locks with golden eyes, she looked confused and lost. Amu stood there for a long time looking at her, it wasn't long before she found out that the girl wasn't just anyone, it was her own reflection from the mirror. She closed her eyes and tried to erase everything that's on her mind, but somehow she couldn't, floating all around her mind was that infuriating Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It wasn't fair, not fair at all, how come he's on her mind? She kept mulling over that dream over and over again trying to figure out what it meant.

"Why did Ikuto do that in my dream? …Is it a sign? Hmm."

Think. Think. Think.

She thought long and hard, but still had no idea. Then suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"WONDER GIRL! ~ hehe"

"What the?"

She turned around and saw the air-head Ikuto trying to open her terrace sliding door.

"OI! AMU! OPEN UP! BRR, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!" Ikuto mumbled.

Amu laughed. She then walked closer to the door and stuck her tongue out to him.

Ikuto smirked; he then fogged the glass and wrote:

_**C'mon, it's cold. Open the door please.**_

Amu joined and replied:

_**Nooo :P ~**_

Ikuto wrote:

_**Fine, I won't go anywhere until you open this door**_

"Che, see if I care!"

She turned away and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"OHAYOO, OKAA-SAN!"

"Ohayo, Amu. Seems like you're in a good mood today" Her mother giggled.

"I sure am! Hehe, so what's for breakfast?"

Her stomach growled.

"Sounds like you're hungry! Here, I made your favorite ~ "

She could recognize that smell from a mile away! It was her favorite omelet with 4 types of cheese and a side of bacon.

Stare.

"I think I'm in love!"

She quickly sat down and enjoyed her breakfast happily, when suddenly she remembered Ikuto was still outside her terrace waiting for her to open her door.

_He must be cold and hungry right now…_

"Uh- uhm!" she stuttered.

"Hm? What is it Amu?" Her mother asked.

"Uhhmm… I'm FULL! EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh, okay, go ahead Amu" Her mother looked confused.

She stood up and walked back to the kitchen, secretly taking some of the left-over food and dashed back upstairs.

_Sigh, why do I have to do this?_

Amu locked her bedroom and turned around hoping not to see Ikuto freezing to death. She walked to her terrace and opened the door slowly, she looked around and saw that he was not there.

_Hmm? Guess he left… oh well more food for me, hehe!_

"Hey, wonder girl. What took you so long?"

She turned around and behind her, she saw the raven-haired Ikuto sitting on her bed with a smile.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She could feel her heart beat faster.

"Oh, I uh, kinda broke your door, heh."

***FLAAASSHBAAACKKK!***

"UGHHH! It's soo cold! Dammit Amu, brrr!"

_I'll die if I stay here any longer! Must try to open door…even if I break it…_

CRAAACCCCKK!

"Oh hey, I opened it! WHOOT!

He froze.

"Uh no, I didn't actually mean to break it… Oh well, I'm sure Amu won't notice."

***END OF FLAAASSHBAACK***

"What do you mean by 'you broke it'?"

Glareeee ~

"I don't know, all I knew was that I just really wanted to get inside cause it was too cold."

"Wow Ikuto… really now?"

She looked down and saw blood coming from Ikuto's hand.

"AH! BLOOOD!" She yelled.

"Hm? Oh. Guess I scratched my hand when I was opening your door."

"STUPID! Wait right here!"

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, then quickly returned back to her room.

"Ikuto, I seriously don't get you."

She wiped the blood from his hand and put medicine.

"What don't you get?" He smirked again.

"I don't get why you're always following me, why you're always bugging, and why you pop up in my dreams so much! I seriously DON'T get you!"

She took out a bandage and wrapped it around his hand while continuing to talk to Ikuto. Ikuto wasn't paying much attention to her, but he did pay attention to Amu's face.

"Hn. You know, you're actually pretty cute when you're mad."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Oh well, I don't like to repeat myself."

Amu turned red and looked away hoping he wouldn't notice, she then change the topic to forget about what he just said.

"H-hey, about the fake relationship…"

"What about it? Don't tell me you want to break-up with me? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, AMU! I NEED YOUUU!"

"What are you talking about, Ikuto?"

"Hehe, I'm a good actor huh?"

"U-uh, yeah, heh sure, whatever."

When suddenly the mood changed.

"Amu, please bear with me, it'll soon be over, I never meant to get you involved. I appreciate what you're doing for me and I basically just wanted to come here to say thanks."

_Wow, I could feel his sincereness. _

"Sooo… anyways, enough of this awkward moment. OMG! IS THAT FOOOD?" He gasped.

"Haha, yeah. Here, I thought you'd be starving."

"THANKS! I LOVE YOU AMU ~ ! ITADAKIMASUU, HEHE!"

Amu stared at him eating, he looked so adorable, kinda like a little kid.

"Hey Ikuto, let's go on a date!"

"MMMMMM… suure! I guess I kinda owe you since I did break your door, haha." he mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Great, hehe."

"But let's keep the date to PG okay?" He winked.

"PG? Why does it have to be PG?"

"Oh, okay why didn't you tell me that earlier?... BUT I GET TO BE ON THE TOP!"

"AHHH! WTH?"

"Huh? I was talking about hold hands… my hand goes on top and yours goes behind mine. Wait… OOH! Hahahah, Amu is a pervert! Pervert!

"WHAT? I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"PERVERRRRTT!"

"Hmph, you're the pervert for saying that."

"But you thought it …PERVERT!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Make me!"

"Errg whatever, are you finished with your food yet?"

"Yesss, here you goo ~ "

"Okay, I'll be right back, it's my turn to wash the dishes."

Ikuto stuck out his tongue and pinched Amu's cheecks.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Hehe, that's my good little pervert!"

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"No, I don't want to."

"Ah, do whatever you want."

"Hehe."

_He's such a loser, but he's MY loser… for now that is._

**What will happen on the date? Will Amu confess to Ikuto? Hahaha, IDKKK! ;) **

**STAY TUNEED!**

**WHOOOT, over 1,000 views! (: THANKS GUYS!**

**PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS, PLEAASE PLEASEEE PLEAAASSEE! Hehe.**


End file.
